Can I be your Prince Charming?
by C1412
Summary: Though, you might not believe it but.Midorima has a girlfriend. And today is her birthday. Buut, Midorima seems to forgot...What'll happen in their relationship? And there comes his awesome servant..Takao to help him yeah. MidorimaXOC Btw..the cover image ain't mine. Credits to the owner :33.


Can I be your prince charming?

Aerin Miwako is Midorima Shintarou girlfriend. Well, it was re_ally _unexpected; can you imagine Midorima confessing his love? No. Well, we can say that the two behave like kids. Even though the two are in a relationship, they still act the way they use to be. Why? It's simple really, _they're childhood bestfriends. _They were the _complete_ opposite of each other, if Midorima is a calm, quiet guy that rarely smiles, then Aerin is loud, speaks what's in her mind and smiles a lot. Despite their differences, they still love each other. Those two stuck like glue, though sometimes they fight over stupid things sooner or later, they'll make up. The two were always been teased, because Midorima is like her Prince Charming; thus, calling them the 'royal couple'. And so, a fateful day came: it was Aerin's birthday.

Aerin was promptly dressed in her school uniform; she even wore a cute headband, properly ironed her clothes. _'I wonder what Shin-kun will say? Will he say that I'm cute?' _Aerin thought, she was being conscious about her appearance; she wants to look perfect in his eyes. She was waiting for Midorima, outside his house. They always walk together when going to school. Finally, Midorima came out of his house. His school uniform really fits him, his hair was neatly combed and as usual he has those calm eyes. Aerin waves her hands with a smile "Midorima-kun!" she yells and then she realizes that she should be more elegant because it's her birthday and she wants to impress him. Midorima pushes his glasses and walks toward her, with a shogi piece in hand—It was his lucky item, and said "Aerin-san." The young girl was waiting for him to say the two words: 'Happy Birthday' but instead, Midorima said "Let's go now; we can't afford to miss basketball practice. Also.." pushing his glasses and Aerin assumes that he'll greet her 'Happy Birthday'

"I need to search for a new book." Midorima continues, making Aerin facepalm in her head.

"Then, shall we go now?" Aerin tries to say it elegantly, which confuses Midorima

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why? I speak like this normally, off we go! We're going to be late." Aerin reasoned, and went ahead. Midorima just raised one of his eyebrows; he sighed and also went on.

When they arrived at school, Aerin's friends greeted her but Midorima didn't said anything at all which annoyed Aerin. Finally, the school ended and Aerin waited for Midorima outside the gate of the school. The young girl was mumbling a lot of things how he forgot her birthday, despite they're in relationship. Finally, the basketball team was in sight. Aerin waves her hand, to let her boyfriend that she's just outside the gate of the school, but then she realizes that Midorima wasn't there. The basketball team wave back and they head where Aerin was waiting.

"Yo~ Rin-chan! Happy Birthday!" the Shutoko basketball team greeted in chorus, Aerin smiled and bowed her head and thanked them.

"Where's Midorima-kun?" she asked in concern. The team looked at each other in hesitation finally Takao spoke

"We don't know either; he suddenly disappeared when practice was over. But, he told me that you should go ahead without him."

"Oh…then I should go ahead now." Aerin forced a smile then bowed again

"Well, have a blast on your birthday!" Takao said.

"I will."

And so, Aerin starts walking with deep thoughts invading her mind

'_he really is the worst boyfriend ever! Why did I even fell in love at him?' _she thought.

When she finally reaches home, she went to her bedroom and starts changing with a frown on her face. The young girl lies on her bed and looks at her cellphone that is resting beside her. Aerin got up and started punching one of her pillows

'_that Midorima! Why me?! Arrgh! I hate him so much' _she silently thinks as she tortures the pillow. Then suddenly, her phone rang, Aerin stopped punching the pillow and when she looked at the screen it was from Midorima. The young girl smiles but it immediately turns into a frown. She decided to ignore it; she rolled her eyes and said "Suffer.". She laughs thinking that she wants to make Midorima realize that she's angry with him. The phone stops ringing then she receives a text message.

"Sorry to disturb you as you sleep, but please wake up even. Even though, it's already this late. Please dress up where you are comfortable, and go to our favorite spot. I'll be waiting.

-Midorima."

Aerin flinched and said "yeah, go suffer." . She was about to sleep then she realized the last part _'I'll be waiting.' _Her eyes widened, Midorima is the type to keep their words. She immediately gets up and changed. The young girl wore a black jacket, a white printed shirt; she also wore a black short, paired with a pink chain belt and a black boots that is up to her knee. She let her hair fall down naturally and went straight to their usual spot. When she arrived, she found Midorima looking at the fountain. At first she couldn't tell if it's Midorima or if it's someone else because of what he is wearing. Midorima wore a black polo, unbuttoned, a white t-shirt inside, a dog tag as his necklace, black jeans then converse, on his hands were fingerless gloves and can be seen that he removed the bandages on his fingers. He also styled his hair so he'll look more emo-ish also, he didn't have his glasses. When Midorima notices her,he waves his hand with a smile on his face. It shocked Aerin. The young man walks toward her, he gives off a gothic aura.

"Happy Birthday to you." Midorima greeted, and then suddenly, fireworks were seen. The young girl was in shock and about to cry.

"I'm..touch" Aerin couldn't hold it longer and tears began to flow, and then she hugs Midorima.

"Stupid, don't cry yet. It's not yet over." Midorima said, and he broke the hug. Aerin was confused but just smiled. The young man before Aerin sang the 'Happy Birthday', his deep mesmerizing voice echoed at the young girl's ear. It made her blush. And then, a romantic music came up.

"Seriously. Is this a park or what?" Aerin teased

"This is a park, it's just that someone is pulling the strings."

"Oh."

"Well" Midorima extended his hand "Would you like to dance Milady?" he continued and gave a wink, though it ended up a fail because he wasn't used to this sort of things Aerin just smiled and blushed and accepted his hand. The two danced waltz.

"Seriously Midorima, you're forcing yourself~ "

"Shut up."'the young man blushes

"But it's cute, you should do this more often~"

"Don't push your luck, just because it's your birthday." Midorima said, irritated

"It's such a miracle you can see without your glasses~"

"I'm wearing contacts"

"By the way, where did you get your outfit?"

"Kise Ryouta, I told that bastard to give me something suitable for dates and he gave me this. And don't think that we're friends. I asked Takao to get me a simple outfit and that bastard ended up going to Kise."

Aerin chuckled and the two stopped dancing as the song was finished. On his jacket pocket, Midorima pulled out something: It was a small box. He gave it to Aerin, and the young girl accepted.

"Wait, I know this. Usually, there'll be jewelries in it and the girl will act all surprise even though she knows what's inside." Aerin said nonchalantly, making Midorima twitch. When the young girl notices it she laughs, her other hand pinches his cheeks and said "That get up of yours doesn't suit you at all. I like it better the boring Shin-chan.". Midorima swats her hand with a frown.

"But thanks" The young girl puts it on her jacket pocket, Midorima didn't reply.

"Don't let it get to you~ Whatever you do, I'll always love you~" Aerin pokes his cheeks.

"Ahh I give up!" Midorima said, still frowning

"Tee-hee~"

"Aerin, can I be your prince charming?" Midorima said, without a hint of being force

"Idiot, you were _always _my prince charming. No need to ask "

"I just made myself a fool already"

Aerin laughs and wraps around her hands to his neck and looks at him at the eyes.

"Stupid, the guys should be the one doing that." Midorima also wraps his hand on her waist and prepares to kiss her passionately. The young man broke the kiss and said "Let's go home now" , the young girl nodded and they walked with their hands intertwined to each other….

And then, they saw Takao standing on one of the benches singing, banging his head and made sounds of a guitar

"jajarajan~ Jajarajan~~!"


End file.
